


Advent Calendar Malec Christmas Drabbles

by villiageidiot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Christmas Fluff, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: 500-word Christmas Drabblesfor the Malec Discord Advent Calendar Prompts eventcould probably be subtitled:Wow Alec really loves Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 189
Kudos: 120





	1. candy canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this image: [Candy Cane Love](https://www.makeandtakes.com/wp-content/uploads/love-img_6612.jpg)

Christmas is fine. It’s fine.

Izzy had a phase years ago when she thought it was fascinating, so Alec humored her. He didn’t care much for it because it represented everything he couldn’t have. Christmas was about spending time with family, which wasn’t an option for Alec and his perpetually-disappointed mother. It was about buying gifts for friends, which Alec didn’t have any of. It was about mistletoe and being in love and being loved back, which Alec knew he would never get.

But Izzy liked it and he’d do anything for her, so he dealt with it. It was fine.

And now that he’s with Magnus… well, Magnus loves Christmas and Alec loves Magnus so he can find it in him to appreciate it, too.

To a degree.

Alec’s at his mother’s store for a visit when a bowl catches his eye. It’s full of candy canes and Alec’s stomach lurches a bit.

“What’s that?” he asks, nodding his head towards the bowl.

Maryse smiles. “Magnus thought it made the store more festive.”

Alec makes a humming noise but doesn’t say anything else. The store’s holiday decorations definitely have Magnus’ flair all over them, and Alec would have been able to tell it was Magnus’ handiwork even if he hadn’t known he stopped by to help his mom.

Alec finishes his visit and hugs her goodbye. His stomach has settled, but there’s something inside that still hurts.

Christmas is… it’s fine.

*

It’s not like Alec doesn’t know why he has a thing against candy canes. It’s a reminder of one of his worst moments, one he tries to pretend never happened.

Max had survived the Silent Brothers and Alec should have been able to relax in relief. But instead, he stepped out into a hallway to make amends with his boyfriend, who subsequently broke his damn heart.

An hour later, Alec stood at a desk near the front door, waiting for Izzy so they could leave, and there was a bowl of candy canes staring straight back at him. He was never able to figure out why because it wasn’t even close to Christmas, but he stared at that damn bowl and heard, _I can’t have both_ on loop. Alec had begged; for the first time in his life, he _begged_.

And Magnus had said no.

And Alec stared at those candy canes, realizing he’d never felt this hopeless.

*

When he gets back home, Magnus is sitting at the table on the phone but looks up and smiles at Alec. It’s Catarina, Alec’s pretty sure, who won’t mind a quick interruption, so he leans down to give Magnus a kiss on the cheek. 

And he sees what Magnus has been doing.

There are bits of broken up candy cane spelling out _I love you_. “For you,” Magnus whispers quietly, giving Alec a bright smile. Alec swallows back all of the overly sentimental things he wants to say because they can wait until later.

Christmas is… it’s actually pretty fine.


	2. mistletoe

“Oh please, come with us to see the Rockefeller tree!” Clary tells Magnus while the four of them grab dinner. 

“I’d love to, Biscuit, but I’m on the hunt for mistletoe. I have a few apothecaries left on the list." 

"Wait, _more_?” Alec says. “How much do you need?”

“Mistletoe!” Clary says, lighting up. “Can we come?" 

Alec looks towards Jace, who shrugs. He must be in one of his ’ _indulge Clary with anything she wants because I love her,’_ moods, which obviously Alec has absolutely no personal experience with whatsoever. 

"Of course,” Magnus says with a smile.

“Why mistletoe?” Alec asks, disdainful. “It’s a parasite. It latches to plants then infects them from the inside out before killing them. I don’t understand why people find toxic plants romantic.”

Magnus looks up, surprised. “I told you; I need it for a potion.”

*

Halfway through their walk to the next apothecary, Alec thinks to ask, “You’re not going to burn it, right? It’s incredibly poisonous." 

Magnus shoots Alec another startled look. "No, I’m not burning it. It just needs to be crushed.”

“Be careful. One bite can kill a bird,” Alec adds. 

“Shut _up_ , Alec,” Jace says under his breath.

“What?” Alec asks, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s dangerous; that’s all I’m saying.”

*

After they’ve left the final store, Clary has a few sprigs, for whatever she might need it for, and Magnus has over a dozen.

“How much of this potion are you making?” Alec asks, eyeing him warily. 

“Enough,” is all Magnus says. “It has medicinal purposes that date all the way back to medieval times, you know.”

“Sure, back when they also used it to ward off witches and ghosts,” Alec counters. 

Magnus looks away and Alec watches him carefully, a little confused. 

“Oh my _god_ , Alec,” Jace whispers. “What’s your deal?" 

Alec frowns. "What?”

“He’s obviously trying to set up some big romantic gesture and you’re just shitting all over it, dumbass.”

“No,” Alec argues. “He said it was for a potion." 

Jace shakes his head and says something under his breath before picking up his pace to catch up with Clary and leave Alec staring after him. 

_Oh._

*

Later that evening, Alec watches as Magnus subtly grabs a sprig of mistletoe before taking a shower. Alec springs into action and finishes just minutes before Magnus calls him into the bathroom. 

Magnus stands in the doorway, unsurprisingly under a hanging sprig of mistletoe.

Alec leans down for a chaste kiss. "This is actually why I wanted mistletoe,” Magnus says quietly. 

Alec nods. “My turn,” he says, pulling Magnus, towel and all, out of the bedroom. He stands aside to show Magnus his handiwork, a dozen sprigs hanging from the ceiling and in doorways. 

“I thought you didn’t find poisonous, parasitic plants romantic?” Magnus asks with a raised eyebrow, unable to hide his pleased smile. 

He shrugs, and pulls Magnus close to him, directly under the mistletoe. “Come here,” he murmurs.

And that’s when he understands why mistletoe is romantic.


	3. snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this image: [Snowflake Martini](https://www.3yummytummies.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Snowflake-Martini-r-811x1024.jpg)

Alec is not a fan of holiday parties. Not because of the holiday part, but because of the party part. They just all seem to end up as complete trainwrecks. Lorenzo’s celebratory party? Ended with the Queen of Hell screwing with ley lines. Max’s rune ceremony party? Ended with a psychopathic warlock manipulating their minds.

But Magnus loves parties and Alec loves Magnus, so.

Simon has somehow cornered Alec by the door to talk about something he couldn’t possibly care less about, but Alec’s started to feel whatever drink Magnus has been making him all night, so it doesn’t matter.

Jace joins them just as Magnus comes over with another drink. He passes it to Alec then gently places his hand on Alec’s lower back and leaves it there. It’s distracting. 

“This is his snowflake martini,” Alec tells the rest of them, taking a sip. “It has juice and blue and coconut.”

Jace frowns. “Okay, so _blue_ is an ingredient now.”

“Look at it,” Alec says, holding the glass up to show them. It’s crystal blue with a sugary coconut rim, and it looks exactly like what Alec thinks an alcoholic snowflake would look like. 

Simon grins. “Hell yes. I have never seen you tipsy and I’ve always wanted to because I need to know what kind of drunk you are and I _cannot_ wait and please continue.“

Alec squints at him and takes another sip, but can’t think of a response, not with Magnus’ hand still on Alec’s back. It’s not even doing anything; it’s just resting there, but that’s enough. Dammit, when is he going to be less affected by his husband because it’s getting out of hand. Alec can’t help it, though, it's –

"Oh god,” Jace sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking pained. 

“A pervy drunk?” asks Simon, lighting up. “I knew it!" 

"No,” Jace answers, shaking his head sadly. “Worse. He’s – he’s soft. He’s a sappy drunk." 

Alec wants to narrow his eyes but Magnus has moved closer and… priorities. 

"How?” Simon asks, skeptical. “How can he be even softer?" 

Alec rolls his eyes. "I’m not soft. Ask anyone.”

“Maybe with normal people,” Simon argues. “Ten feet from Magnus, though, whoa is that a different story." 

Magnus huffs out a very soft laugh. 

“Oh, like you’re better,” Jace says with a raised eyebrow. “Mr. High Warlock of _It-Doesn’t-Matter-Where_ , all powerful and intimidating, turning into mush whenever your Shadowhunter husband is around.”

The attempted insult makes Alec smile and he shifts a little closer to Magnus. Not inappropriate, just affectionate. Probably.

Simon eyes Alec’s drink warily. “You’re sure it’s just ‘blue’ and juice?”

Alec looks down, surprised to find an empty glass. He gives Magnus the smile he loves and says, “One more?”

“And I’m out,” Jace says, pushing off the wall. “Done with you two for the night.”

And then they’re alone, which is basically what Alec wanted all along anyway.

“You _are_ soft,” Magus whispers, smiling. “Definitely one more snowflake coming up.”


	4. lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this amazing, beautiful Christmas-y Malec artwork: [ Decorating for Christmas](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6YQ2nJF_iY/?igshid=1wo1bpttip5ri)

When Alec gets home from work, he’s greeted with… a sight. There’s a tree in the corner and Magnus is glowing. Not literally, but he’s wrapped in a string, or maybe several, of soft white Christmas lights. He does not look happy, to say the least.

“So, uh, what’s going in here?” Alec asks carefully.

Magnus looks up, startled and immediately annoyed. Alec is briefly taken aback because he can’t think of a time _ever_ that Magnus’ annoyed face was directed towards him.

“ _This_ ,” Magnus answers with thinly veiled frustration, “Is what happens when I try to decorate without magic.”

Alec makes a humming noise while he puts his briefcase on the couch. “And why are you decorating without magic?” he asks, cautiously approaching his husband.

“I thought it would be a nice gesture,” Magnus says, struggling to unknot himself from a few strings. The more he moves, though, the more he seems to entangle himself.

“How can I help?” Alec says tentatively.

“I think I can manage some Christmas lights on my own,” Magnus says sharply, but not unkindly.

“Okay,” Alec says slowly as he walks over to examine the partially-decorated tree. “Well, I’m here when \- I mean _if_ \- you need me.”

As Alec inspects the tree, he sees carefully hung ornaments and several strings of unlit lights delicately weaved into the tree branches. “I like the tree. Why aren’t these lit?” he asks Magnus.

Which is _definitely_ the wrong thing to say.

“Because I _can’t_ , Alexander,” he answers, making a small noise as a few lights poke him in the eye. “Apparently if one light goes out, every light goes out. So now I have to remove strings of lights that I spent an _hour_ placing in order to test each bulb.”

“You didn’t plug them in to test beforehand?” Alec says, frowning.

Again, not the thing to say.

“Thank you for your _advice_ ,” Magnus answers. “And no, no I did not, and so I learned from my mistake and then _this_ happened.” He tries to raise his arms to gesture to the string of glowing lights, but they’re quickly tugged back down. 

“Just… here, let me help,” Alec says softly as he walks back towards Magnus.

“I said I have it,” Magnus says, his biting words conflicting with the helplessness in his tone.

Alec stares at him skeptically but stays close so that he can be on standby when Magnus is ready to admit defeat. He accidentally huffs out a laugh when Magnus tries to swat at the lights tangled in his hair.

“Oh, it’s funny?” Magnus asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Alec shrugs, grinning.

Suddenly, the strings slacken and unspool, before deftly wrapping around Alec as well. They’re looped loosely around his arms and neck until he’s pulled closer to Magnus, and the string bounds them close. 

“I thought you said no magic,” Alec says quietly, Magnus’ face only inches from his own. 

“It was for a worthy cause,” Magnus answers, tilting up for a kiss. 


	5. eggnog

“Would you like a glass of eggnog?” Magnus asks abruptly one evening as they’re reading on the couch. 

Alec doesn’t look up from his book. “I’m okay.”

“Not in the mood?” he asks

Alec shrugs and looks up when he feels Magnus watching him. “I’ve never had it.”

Magnus looks taken aback. “What? But you’d love it.”

Alec scrunches his nose. “It always seemed… weird. Drinks shouldn’t be thick.”

“But you’d love it; I know you would.”

“Magnus, I’m fine,” Alec says, slightly amused at his insistence. 

Magnus is quiet but eventually says, “Well, how about some spiked apple cider?” 

Alec mulls it over. “That sounds good.”

Magnus returns a few minutes later, handing Alec a glass with amber liquid and keeping the creamy one for himself. 

A few moments later, Alec takes a sip – but it definitely does not taste like apples. Or cider. Or spiced rum. 

“This is spiced cider?” he asks after another tentative sip. He holds the glass up and swishes it around. It definitely looks like cider. “It tastes, I don’t know, creamy. Like vanilla.” 

“Does it?” Magnus asks, feigning innocence. “And do you like it?” 

Something about his tone has Alec suspicious, and he narrows his eyes. “Did you – Magnus, did you _glamour_ eggnog to look like apple cider?” 

Magnus gives him a look so obviously aiming for demure that it’s a dead giveaway. 

“Oh my god,” Alec says quietly under his breath, incredulous.

“Can’t you just give it a try? Don’t you trust me?” Magnus asks, still using those innocent eyes. 

Alec gives him an unimpressed look. “Your manipulation won’t work on me.”

But when Magnus just continues to watch him, Alec sighs. Sure, the trust remark is pure manipulation, but Magnus isn’t wrong. Alec trusts him, always has.

“Okay fine,” he says finally, and the fact that he caves so quickly would be embarrassing if it wasn’t for the look of delight on Magnus’ face.

He un-glamours the liquid in his glass and Alec eyes the thick, creamy beverage warily. After a few moments, he takes a large sip and… it’s actually good. Really good. But he manages to keep his face neutral. 

“You don’t like it?” Magnus asks, with a mix of surprise and confusion. “Oh. Well, I appreciate you trying.”

He reaches to take the glass from Alec but Alec’s hand involuntarily jerks away. “It’s – it’s fine,” he says casually. “I don’t want you to have to waste it.”

Magnus frowns, a little perplexed. “It won’t go to waste. I can drink the rest.” 

“But you’d have to share my glass,” Alec says, then internally groans. Sharing a glass pales in comparison to what they did in bed just that morning. He couldn’t possibly be more obvious.

Magnus’ confusion quickly fades and he gives Alec a knowing wink, then sits and curls up close while Alec slowly enjoys his eggnog. 

He wants to be annoyed at the smug look on Magnus’ face, but he can’t. Alec trusts him, always will.


	6. vacation

“Isn’t it perfect?” Magnus asks, swinging open the door of the snow-capped cottage in the middle of the woods.

Alec looks around, impressed. “It is,” he agrees. Definitely the perfect place for a weekend getaway. 

“We used to sit by the fireplace and read,” Magnus says, gesturing to the fireplace in the center of the small room.

Alec stills as he closes the door. 

_We?_

Magnus snaps his fingers and suddenly the fireplace is ablaze. The flames shed light on the books laying on a table between the couch and the fireplace. “I even brought your reading material,” he says with a bright smile.

Alec smiles weakly back. “Sounds great." 

"Oh, and come here,” Magnus says, gesturing to the window. Alec joins him and peers through the frosted panes to see a small frozen lake.

“You want to go ice skating?” Alec asks skeptically.

“Undecided,” Magnus answers. “But we watched the sunset every evening from that spot over there. It’s serene.”

_We._

Taking Alec to a place he’s already brought someone else really isn’t Magnus’ style, but as Alec looks around, he gets it. It’s all very… romantic. 

It stings a little, sure, but he understands. Knowing about the loves Magnus has had before is one thing, but picturing it vividly is something else altogether.

“And wine,” Magnus says, turning towards the kitchenette and the probably-very-expensive bottles of wine. “We couldn’t even see straight.”

_We._

Alec wonders who. He can’t picture Camille peacefully reading in front of a fireplace. Dot? Someone else Magnus has never mentioned? 

“Who was it?” Alec says quietly after consideration. He doesn’t necessarily want to know, but he also loves when Magnus shares his past with him. Alec grabs Magnus’ hand and squeezes to let him know he’s okay; he won’t break.

“Who’s who?” Magnus asks, confused. 

“The person you brought here,” Alec says with a small, encouraging smile. 

“The person I - Alec, this is _Ragnor’s_ cottage. He invited me here after a particularly nasty break-up,” he explains, a little disturbed at the implication. 

“Oh,” is all Alec can think to say. 

Magnus watches him carefully. “You think I would bring you somewhere I already brought someone else?" 

"Well, no,” he answers. “But I could see why, if you did. It’s all very… romantic." 

"I would never do that, Alexander,” he says, wrapping his hands around Alec’s neck and looking up at him with such… reverence that it makes Alec’s stomach swoop.

He nods. 

“So what would you like to do?” Magnus asks, still peering up at him. 

Alec shrugs then wraps his hands around Magnus’ waist. “Any of it. All of it.” He hopes _with more kissing and fewer clothes_ is implied.

It must be, because Magnus starts pushing at Alec’s coat, leans up for a pretty heated kiss, and starts nudging him backwards. He’s not sure if it’s towards the tiny bed or the narrow couch or even that thin rug. Alec doesn’t care where they end up because really, it’s _all_ very romantic.


	7. bells

After work, Alec comes home to see Magnus and Madzie working at the small coffee table. 

“What are you two making there?” he says by way of a greeting. 

Madzie looks over, face lighting up. “Alec!” she says, but makes no effort to greet him at the door. 

“Madzie made a gift for you,” Magnus tells him, not getting up to greet him either. 

Alec crosses the room then crouches down to give Magnus a kiss on the cheek and surveys the table. There is… a lot going on. 

Magnus is interweaving colored wire with more colored wire, and Alec watches as he deftly winds silver and green and red, effortlessly and without his magic. 

“There’s one for you there,” Magnus says, tilting his head to a wire bracelet on the corner of the table. It’s covered with mini gold bells, colored puffy balls, and an assortment of multicolored plastic beads. 

“Oh wow, it’s beautiful,” he tells Madzie as he slips it on. The bells jingle as he loops it around his wrist. A lot of jingle. Because there are a lot of bells. 

Madzie beams at him again then looks back down to the tube of glitter glue that she’s aiming pretty poorly. When Alec looks down at his own wrist, sure enough, there are bits of dried glue clinging to his skin. 

“Don’t forget over there,” Magnus tells him, head tilting again. Alec follows Magnus’ gaze to see a small pile of more wire bracelets, all with bows and beads and glue, each with at least ten mini bells. 

“Those are yours?” Alec asks, amused. 

Magnus huffs out a skeptical laugh then holds up both of his own arms to showcase the ten bracelets wrapped around his own wrists. The cacophony of bells is almost startling, so much noise for such tiny bells. 

“Oh,” Alec says. He looks up to see Madzie watching him expectantly, so he dutifully places the other seven on his wrists and arms. 

He jingles as he stands, jingles as he grabs a glass of water, jingles as he joins them on the floor, jingles as he reaches for beads to contribute to their process. 

After he’s made a few pretty spectacular bracelets for Madzie, he says quietly, “I want one, Magnus.”

Magnus doesn’t look up from his current wire masterpiece and laughs. “Eight isn’t enough? The neighbors will be able to hear you coming.”

Alec doesn’t say anything, but he places his hand over Magnus’ to still his movements, until he looks up. “I want one,” he says again, eyes searching Magnus’. It’s been so long since they talked about this, and even then it was so abstract. 

Magnus freezes when his words sink in and Alec holds his breath. He wants to hear _okay_ , or _let’s_ _talk_ _about_ _it_ , or even _okay_ _maybe_ _soon_. 

But Magnus looks at him and purposefully says, “Me, too.”

And when Alec grabs Magnus’ face in his hands to reel him in for a kiss, he jingles. 


	8. presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Magnus' birthday today

Clary talks them into a White Elephant Christmas gift exchange and everyone shows up with beautifully wrapped presents: Izzy’s with silver embossed reindeer, Clary with red patterned Christmas trees, and Simon with sci-fi characters in Santa hats. Alec’s is a simple solid green but he’s fine with it, even when it’s placed under the tree next to Magnus’ elaborately wrapped package. 

But when Jace walks through the door, he’s holding a box with pale blue paper broadcasting _HEY BIRTHDAY BOY!_ He frowns slightly when he looks around at the other gifts. 

After they’ve comfortably settled with drinks, Clary says, “Okay, when it’s your turn, you have the choice to steal someone else’s or grab an unopened one -" 

"Wait, what?” Jace interrupts. He shoots a panicked look towards Magnus.

“That’s what a White Elephant party _is_ , Jace,” Clary says slowly.

“I thought -” he says, then points an accusatory finger at Alec. “You said Magnus’ birthday was coming up!" 

"It was coming up,” Alec responds. “When I told you that three weeks ago.”

“Wait, you thought this was a birthday party?” Simon asks, grinning. “Okay, _why_?" 

"What did you think ‘white elephant’ meant?” Clary asks. 

“I thought maybe that’s what Magnus called his birthday!” Jace says defensively. 

“Why would someone call their birthday a 'white elephant’ party?” Simon asks, laughing. 

“I don’t know!” Jace says. “But if someone wanted to rename their birthday, you know it would be Magnus!" 

"But why would Magnus rename his birthday?” Alec says, confused.

And apparently Jace has had enough because he’s pink in the face. “I don’t know! Ask him; he’s your fucking husband!" 

"Okay,” Magnus says with that lighthearted lilt he uses on children. “Shall we begin?" 

So they begin. There are… mixed results. 

"Oh fun, a martini set!” Simon says of Magnus’ ornate, antique box. 

Magnus narrows his eyes and says something about the queen’s sister and hand-crafted and a priceless heirloom under his breath.

Clary looks delighted when she ends up with Simon’s hot chocolate set, Izzy seems relatively ambivalent about Clary’s plush blanket, Jace looks pleased with Izzy’s leather shoe polish, and Alec isn’t quite sure what to do with the jar sitting in his hands. 

“They’re werewolf fangs,” Jace says, clearly still defensive. 

“Werewolf fangs,” Alec echoes. 

“Yeah, but like high quality,” he continues. And off Alec’s look he grits out, “They were for your husband the _warlock_." 

But Magnus isn’t paying attention. He’s staring down at a bulk pack of toilet paper.

"I don’t understand,” Magnus says quietly to himself. “You normally have such thoughtful gifts.”

“That _is_ thoughtful,” Alec says with a furrowed brow. “Everyone needs it." 

"But the lock, and the omamori charm, I just assumed -" 

And Alec shoots him a skeptical look. "Those were for you,” he says. “Gifts for you… matter.”

Magnus watches him then smiles as he switches the jar with Alec’s toilet paper. 

When Jace looks over to see Magnus holding his jar of high-quality werewolf fans, he grins and says, “Happy birthday, Magnus!”


	9. naughty & nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this actual [Naughty & Nice Checklist](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/85/1b/b7851bc149e0b826ee37358279e17d92.jpg)  
> 

“People like me don’t tend to end up on the nice list,” Magnus says one day, patting Alec’s chest as he walks away. 

Alec gives him a quizzical look. “As opposed to…" 

"The naughty list,” he calls from over his shoulder with a wink. “But don’t worry; I like it there." 

Alec frowns after him. 

*

The next day, Alec is on the couch when he sees Magnus notice the _"Naughty & Nice" _checklist Alec printed out and placed on the table, a few items already checked off, like ' _be real_ ,' ' _be honest,_ ' and, obviously ' _be hot_.' 

Magnus reads it over with an amused smile then joins Alec on the couch and holds him close. 

*

The next morning, after Magnus wakes Alec up in a spectacularly beautiful way, they head towards the kitchen to get coffee. Alec pauses to stop at the checklist and marks off ' _do that thing I like_ ' and ' _touch me there_ ,' with a grin. It fades into a soft smile as he stares after Magnus, and he checks ' _brighten my day_.' 

*

They have a family dinner, which would normally be fine, except that he and Magnus have both had a long, stressful day at the end of a long, stressful week. 

When Alec closes the door after his mom and Luke leave, Magnus gives him a small hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to begin clean-up. Alec moves to follow him but first marks off ' _tolerate my family_ ,' ' _actually like my family_ ,' and ' _take my side_.' 

*

There’s a day that Magnus comes home to see Alec sitting alone on the patio. He loves his job, he does, but there are days that make it hard to do what he does. He’s learned to see gray in the world but there are still Shadowhunters that can only see black and white.

Magnus comes out with a blanket and a coat for him, and Alec notices it's been snowing. He doesn’t want to go inside yet, though, doesn’t want to bring this negativity into their home and have it follow him around all night. But Magnus doesn’t try to push him inside, just stays on the balcony with him, pressed up close. 

Before they go to bed that night, Alec makes sure to check off ' _give a damn_ ,' and with force, ' _get me._ ' 

*

Alec notices Magnus look the list over one night, clearly startled at the number of items checked. He glances over to Alec who shrugs and gives him a crooked smile. 

*

Magnus is in his chair reading one morning when Alec comes out of the room, bedhead still raging. He freezes in the doorway and stares at Magnus. He remembers that this man _married_ him. Barefoot, he pads over to the list and checks off, ' _compliment me_ ,' ' _smell good_ ,' and ' _make me laugh_.' 

Magnus watches with wide eyes and says, "I haven’t even done anything today!" 

With a sleepy smile and soft eyes, Alec pencils in, ' _just be in love with me._ ' 


	10. cookies

As he’s getting out of the shower, Alec hears Magnus come home from his day-long appointment, although when he heads to the living room to greet him, the apartment is empty. He notices a tin of chocolate cookies on the counter, and even though he’s had his share of holiday sugar cookie cutouts this year, these look good. 

He calls out, “Magnus?” but there’s no answer. So he grabs a cookie, takes a bite, then sees nothing but black. 

*

He’s vaguely aware of Magnus hunched over him, a little hysterical, and of a searing pain in his chest but then he passes out again. 

*

When Alec next opens his eyes, he’s in a hospital bed. There’s a hand in his hand, and he looks over to see Magnus watching him. 

“The cookies,” Alec says hoarsely. “I think there’s something in the cookies." 

Magnus lets out a small laugh but his eyes are a little wet. "What would make you think that?" 

Alec smiles and squeezes Magnus’ hand. Then he freezes. "Are you okay?" 

Magnus raises his eyebrows. "Am _I_ okay?” he asks incredulously. “I’m not the one that was unconscious for two days.”

He looks exhausted and miserable and Alec hates it. “Hey, I’m okay,” he tells Magnus softly. 

Magnus looks unconvinced. 

“What was in those things?” Alec asks, slowly sitting up with Magnus’ help.

“They were meant for me,” Magnus tells him, though it’s not really an answer. “But thankfully I was able to extract the poison." 

Alec tilts his head. "Who were they from?" 

Magnus looks hesitant. "A warlock from Portugal. He’s always been quite jealous." 

And something about Magnus’ posture, his tone… "What happened to him?” Alec asks cautiously. 

Magnus stills and doesn’t answer. 

“Magnus?” Alec prompts. 

“I’d rather you didn’t know,” he says finally. 

Alec watches him and asks again, “What happened?” He doesn’t give a shit about this warlock but he’s always worried for Magnus. 

“I’d really rather not discuss it, Alexander,” Magnus reiterates. 

“Why? Because you’re trying to protect me?” he asks skeptically. 

Magnus swallows. “Because I don’t want you to look at me differently. What I did…" 

There’s a small thrill that courses through Alec, even though it definitely shouldn’t. His husband doing, what - dark magic? - to protect him, it shouldn’t feel… flattering. 

Alec holds his gaze then eventually reaches over to tug him by his lapels for a tight hug. A self-loathing Magnus is one of Alec’s least favorite things, so it seems like the right thing to do, even if it involves Magnus toppling over the hospital bedrails. 

"No more cookies,” Magnus whispers. 

Alec nuzzles into Magnus’ neck. “Let’s not go that far.”

Magnus pulls back and stares. “No more cookies,” he says, forcefully. “Between this and your salt-looks-like-sugar incident last week, it’s for the best.”

Alec shrugs. “They weren’t _that_ bad,” he argues. 

He pulls Magnus close again, and even though Magnus is buried into his neck, Alec’s still pretty sure he hears Magnus mutter, “I’d rather eat the poison.” 


	11. cuddles

It’s a dream, Alec knows it is, but it’s a good dream. He’s in their bedroom, though it has the stained glass windows of the Institute, and Magnus is sleeping next to him. Alec takes a moment to watch him sleep before pushing himself out of bed. 

When he heads to the living room, Alec notices he’s now fully dressed, and Magnus is now sitting on the couch because, well because that’s how dreams work. 

It feels so real and Alec _knows_ it’s a dream, but it’s nice and relaxing and he doesn’t want to wake up. 

He rounds the couch to lean down and give Magnus a kiss and sees Magnus holding a baby. A blue baby. With horns. Because that’s how dreams work: horned blue infants are just… normal. Magnus is staring at the child with a look of pure devotion, and Alec distantly wonders if this is their child in this dream. He hopes so, because it’s a cute fucking baby. 

Alec ruffles the baby’s hair then heads towards the kitchen for coffee, where he spots a small child with curly brown hair, sitting at the counter coloring. He’s whispering to himself in another language, but somehow Alec understands - because that’s how dreams work: when your kid speaks a different language, it’s just… normal. Alec grabs a mug of coffee and watches him draw, probably wearing the same expression he just saw on Magnus’ face. If these are their kids then they’re a pretty damn good-looking family. 

When he looks back up, Alec finds himself on the couch. He’s pressed up close to Magnus, surrounded by both the baby and the curly-haired child. It’s night-time already, he notices as he looks outside. When he glances back, Alec sees his left arm around Magnus, who’s got the boy cuddled up close, hand fisted in Magnus’ silk robe, asleep. And when Alec glances to his right, the little blue baby is cuddled up close, too, head in Alec’s lap, also sleeping. 

Alec’s heart swells and his stomach swoops and he feels so complete and - 

“Alec?” he hears. 

He blinks awake. It was a dream. He knew it was a dream but… 

“Are you okay?” Magnus says, worried.

Alec’s eyes try to adjust to the light. “What?”

“Bad dream?” Magnus asks. “You look disoriented." 

"No,” Alec says, shaking his head. “It was a good one.” He struggles to remember but it’s starting to slip through his fingers. _A baby,_ he thinks. _Speaking a different language? With horns?_

“No, there were two boys,” he remembers aloud. “And they were beautiful." 

Magnus arches an eyebrow. "Pardon?" 

"Not like that,” Alec says distractedly, the last vestiges of his dream evaporating.

“Talking about beautiful boys while in our bed is not the best way to start the day, Alexander." 

"Not like that,” Alec repeats, smiling. “It felt… real. I think it’s _going_ to be real.”

Magnus gives him an amused look. “I don’t think that’s how dreams work.”

Alec shrugs, thoughtful. Maybe it is. 


	12. ugly sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this perfectly adorable Malec artwork: [ December](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EoLxXowWMAAanMn?format=jpg&name=small) by [Mavitomo](https://twitter.com/mavitomo?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor)

“I’m not wearing that,” Alec says, pointing to the sweaters Magnus laid out on their bed.

“Which one?” Magnus asks distractedly, seated at the vanity. 

“Either. Both.”

Magnus hums, still deciding between rings. 

Alec narrows his eyes. Magnus isn’t trying to convince him, which means he thinks he doesn’t have to, that Alec will do it anyway. 

“Magnus, I’m not,” he says. “Seriously.”

“Okay.”

Alec watches him choose a few rings, eye catching on the one on Magnus’ left ring finger. “What’s it for?” Alec sighs. 

“Simon called it ‘an ugly sweater party,’ I believe.”

“And you agreed?” Alec asks with raised eyebrows. 

Magnus meets Alec’s eyes through the mirror. “Your sister asked. Repeatedly.”

Alec eyes the sweaters warily. “Which one is mine?” he asks, resigned. 

Magnus gives him a smile so bright that it _almost_ makes the sweater thing worth it. 

“Your choice,” he says. 

Alec takes a good, hard look at the sweaters. One has reindeer and trees and elaborate stripes, a blinding blend of red and green and, inexplicably, purple. The other is at least a bit more subtle in design with what might be mini reindeer in mini sleighs pulling a mini Santa. But the color is… intense. Red and green sure, but also metallic gold and just a _lot_ of interwoven yarn. 

He distantly wonders how he got to this point, the point where his sister, who he’d do anything for, is dating a mundane, for all intents and purposes. The point where he’s wearing yarn and neon red against his own will. The point where he’d do anything - _anything_ \- to make a High Warlock smile.

He can feel Magnus’ eyes on him as he takes off his t-shirt.

“Wait a moment,” Magnus says, and Alec freezes with the t-shirt in one hand and the sweater in the other. 

“What?” Alec asks.

Magnus spins around and winks. “I just wanted to enjoy the view for a moment.”

Alec rolls his eyes but can’t fully hide the small, pleased smile as he puts the sweater on. 

Magnus finally gets up to replace his robe with the other sweater, while Alec enjoys _his_ view. 

Magnus looks down at himself disdainfully, and Alec blinks because how the hell does Magnus look good even in _that_? 

“Come here,” he whispers, tugging Magnus close and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Magnus reaches up to rest his arms on Alec’s shoulders, and Alec leans down for a kiss. 

Once again, he distantly wonders how he got to this point - painfully in love with a man that loves him, wants him, _needs_ him. Married to a man that fought to be with him.

Alec breaks the kiss when he feels a shock run across his chest. He pulls back, startled, and sees his now-modified sweater. The sleighs are white, the sweater itself is black, and the yarn is a subtle charcoal gray. 

He meets Magnus’ gaze, smiling.

Then he subsequently pulls both sweaters off. They can be late to the party.


	13. decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by these beautiful [LGBT ornaments](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.etsystatic.com%2F17952545%2Fd%2Fil%2F69e53a%2F2742506855%2Fil_340x270.2742506855_ndmu.jpg%3Fversion%3D0&t=YmE5MmRmMDE0NDZhOWRmMTI1YmVjNzZhODBkODVlZWFmY2RhZDg4OSxiYzEyMDc2YThmOGQ1MjgxZjdjYmM1YTRmZjIzYzQ0ZjU3ZDAwMTMw&ts=1607952290)

The bell jingles when Alec walks into his mom’s bookstore, and when she looks over, her eyes light up. She’s with a customer, though, so Alec decides to take a look around while he waits. For all of the times he’s visited, he’s never actually spent time just looking.   


He browses the books at the front of the store and notices the Christmas decorations scattered on the tables and the shelves, antique trees and vintage snowmen. They’re subtle and Alec knows Magnus would approve. 

He stops at the poetry section in the back and glances at some of the book spines, but what catches his attention is a small hook at the end of one of the shelves. It’s holding a beautiful glass ornament filled with metallic sand in stripes of pink, lavender, and blue. Alec carefully unhooks the ornament and holds it gingerly in his palm. It’s not like anything else in the store. 

“We bought that in Antigua,” his mom says from behind him. Alec startles but doesn’t lose his grip on the fragile ornament. “It’s supposedly sand from the beach but that might just be a sales pitch.” She shrugs and smiles.

“It’s beautiful,” he says.

“I bought that one with Magnus in mind,” she says, with a faraway smile. She reaches behind him to unhook the glass ornament on a hook right above the one he’s now holding. It’s also full of metallic sand, but this time it’s stripes of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. “And this one we bought because of you,” she adds. 

“Oh,” Alec says, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

This is not the Maryse Lightwood he grew up with. If he could go back and tell his younger self to just hold on, one day she’ll accept you, one day she’ll love you without making you earn it…

“They’re great, Mom,” he says quietly. 

She watches him carefully for a moment. “Here, why don’t you take them for your tree?" 

Alec gives her a soft smile and shakes his head. "I actually think they look nice here,” he says. 

“I possibly bought more than one. You know, for Christmas gifts,” she says with conspiratorial wink. 

“Oh,” he says. 

“You take these two; that way you don’t have to wait until next Christmas to hang them." 

"Okay,” Alec says with a nod. 

She grabs two small boxes and delicately places each ornament atop some tissue paper but freezes. 

“Unless -” she says, looking unsure. “Do you think Magnus will like it?" 

Alec huffs out a skeptical laugh.

Magnus, who fought against so much abuse Shadowhunters threw his way, who stood up against bigotry and racism and homophobia his whole life, who still sometimes has to defend his marriage… this will probably mean more than his mom realizes.

"He’ll love it, Mom." 

Alec doesn’t know what Magnus’ exact reaction to a beautiful glass ornament with the bi flag colors from Maryse Lightwood will be, but he can’t wait to see it.  



	14. toys

Alec startles as a huge bag is dropped unceremoniously on his desk, and he looks up to see Jace standing there, silent. Apparently even his office in Alicante isn’t safe from Jace’s no-knocking policy. Perks of being the Inquisitor’s parabatai. 

“And this is?” Alec asks

“Toys for Madzie from all of us,” Jace answers, and Alec is a little taken aback. 

“That’s actually… really thoughtful. Thank you.”

Jace shrugs. “Clary thought it would be nice. We all picked something out.” He gives Alec a cocky look and says, “I think she’s really gonna like mine.”

Alec is slightly alarmed because he’s not sure he trusts Jace’s idea of a toy for a ten-year-old.

“They’re not wrapped so it’d be great if you could take care of that for us,” he tells Alec. “See you later.”

He’s gone within moments and Alec calls after him, “Wait, how will I know whose is whose?" 

*

Definitely not an issue. 

He sits on the floor next to Magnus as he tugs the first toy out of the bag to wrap. It’s a boxed set of Star Wars character figurines, a few that Alec recognizes and several he doesn’t. 

"What’s she going to do with obscure action figures?” Alec says as he hands the box to Magnus and fills out a gift tag with Simon’s name. 

Magnus begins wrapping. “I’m not sure how I feel about giving her a figurine of a helmeted genocidal maniac, but…" 

Alec pulls out a few other gifts loosely tied together: brushes, a sketchpad, and a few canisters of paint. He hands it to Magnus. "Oil-based paint,” Alec tells him with a raised eyebrow.

Magnus hesitates but wraps it anyway. 

Alec grabs the next one, a plastic container holding a scalpel, two pairs of forceps, a speculum, rubber gloves, and some goggles. There’s also a sealed bag of covered tubes holding what Alec hopes are synthetic specimens and not -

“I can’t imagine that’s actual human tissue,” Magnus says, eyeing the samples. “Right?”

Alec doesn’t answer because with Izzy, it could go either way. He moves to hand the box to Magnus but before he does, he quickly pulls it back to remove the speculum. He’s most certainly not explaining its purpose to a child. 

Magnus begins to wrap Izzy’s gift while Alec pulls the final item out of the bag. He’s poked by something pointy but whatever it is isn’t sharp enough to draw blood, thankfully. He pulls out what appears to be a wide dagger. 

“Jace got her a knife,” Alec sighs, relatively unsurprised. 

Magnus looks up, impressed. “A ceremonial katar. Excellent craftsmanship.”

Alec holds the katar up to admire it. “But we can’t give it to a child.” He pauses. “Right?" 

"Right,” Magnus agrees. As he surveys the wrapped gifts, he adds, “Though I’m not sure any of the others are particularly appropriate, either." 

So after hesitation, Magnus wraps the katar, too. 

Alec shrugs, supportive husband as always, and says, "I’m sure Catarina will have it under control.”


	15. caroling

It starts with Magnus struggling to tug Alec’s t-shirt over his head while Alec not-so-carefully nudges Magnus towards the couch. He finds a way to continue their heated, dirty kiss while also tugging his pants fully off (and Magnus’ _mostly_ off). Magnus falls onto the couch, and Alec tumbles until he’s straddling him. 

They have a Christmas charity thing for Simon at the Hunter’s Moon later but outside of that, they’re free to do this all afternoon. He rests his forehead against Magnus’ and shifts his body weight to make Magnus gasp. He can feel Magnus’ reaction and - 

It’s the last coherent thought he has for a while. 

Suddenly the front door opens. Alec sits up sharply, leading to another gasp from Magnus, and Alec may shoot an arrow directly in the face of whoever just walked in. 

“Heads up, Simon’s doing the rounds for his Christmas thing,” they hear Jace’s say. “He hasn’t decided on his songs for tonight." 

"What the hell,” Alec says quietly. 

“His words, not mine,” Jace says as he rounds the couch and sees his mostly-naked parabatai _straddling Magnus on the couch_.

Magnus shifts and suddenly, Alec’s whole body is on fire. 

“Jace,” Alec says. “ _Get out_.”

"Right. Just call me when you're… done.“

Alec turns his attention back to Magnus, distantly registering a door clicking closed. 

"Lock the door,” he says and it comes out more desperate than he intended. Magnus swallows then snaps his fingers, and Alec can hear the telltale click of the lock. He tugs Alec’s neck back down and turns the kiss dirty almost immediately - 

“ _I’ll have a blue Christmas without you,_ ” Simon is suddenly singing from outside the door. Alec pulls back slightly to give Magnus A Look. He nods and waves his hand vaguely in the direction of the door before Alec lunges back down. 

“Ow, shit! Okay, no oldies,” Simon says, clearing his throat. “ _Have yourself a merry little -_ ow, fuck, Magnus!" 

Alec smiles against Magnus’ mouth, but then Magnus’ hand travels a little further south, playing with the hem of Alec’s boxer briefs, and his breath hitches. "Yeah,” Alec whispers in his most encouraging voice. As Magnus begins to tug at them -

“More upbeat, got it,” Simon says. “ _Last Christmas I gave_ \- dammit, you didn’t even give me a chance!" 

Magnus starts sucking on Alec’s neck and he tilts his head to give him better access. Magnus slides his pants the rest of the way off and Alec lines up their bodies before - 

"You’re right, too depressing. _I don’t want a lot for Christmas_ \- ow, SHIT, what the hell, Magnus?” Simon yells, after a loud thump that could be Simon’s back hitting the hallway’s wall. 

“What’s your _deal_? It’s called caroling and I - you know what? You’re both uninvited!” Then they hear what’s hopefully Simon’s hasty departure. 

“I suddenly have no plans for the day,” Alec tries to say but then Magnus is touching him _everywhere_. 

It’s the last coherent thought he has for a while. 


	16. party

Alec is here solely for Magnus, who shows up to everything Alec needs him to. Friends, family, work - Magnus is by his side every time, without exception. The least Alec can do is handle an hour at Lorenzo’s holiday party.

The house is packed, so Alec is grateful to spend time on the periphery by the window where he can enjoy a comfortable silence with Underhill. Alec works on his fourth or fifth glass of champagne as his eyes follow Magnus. He’s so beautiful that it’s hard to look away sometimes, and when two warlocks make their way over to Magnus, he remembers that it’s hard for everyone else to look away, too. 

The woman is wearing a reindeer antler headband, and the man’s wearing a Santa hat, off-kilter on his faux-tousled hair. They both blend well with Magnus and his silver-studded red shirt, unbuttoned low enough to expose the necklace Alec bought him in Italy and the one Alec gave him in Tokyo.

Alec thinks briefly of his own simple green button-down, no accessories save the ring on his left hand, but he’d much rather complement Magnus than blend. 

He continues to watch as the man crowds Magnus’ personal space, although the woman maintains her distance - nope, nevermind, there goes her hand on Magnus’ arm.

It’s not jealousy, not really. More like judgment. They’re openly flirting with a married man, which is tacky and inappropriate. Magnus has a ring on his finger and a high-profile marriage, so everything they do is deliberate and intentional.

“It’s a warlock thing,” Underhill says abruptly. 

Alec looks over and notices that Underhill isn’t watching Magnus’ admirers; he’s watching Lorenzo and some flirty European warlock.

Alec gets it, standing on the sidelines while your partner shines in his element. It’s not like Alec even wants to stand out, though; he’s comfortable in his simple collared shirt and basic black pants, watching Magnus do what he does. Plus, Alec knows what he looks like. It’s taken him time to develop that self-awareness and confidence, but he knows he’s a good-looking guy. Those two have nothing on him. 

He’s not like Magnus, though. He doesn’t have swarms of admirers crowding him. Izzy tells him it’s his surly expression and Simon tells him it’s his standoff-ish ‘unapproachability.’ They mean it as a criticism but Alec takes it as a success. 

Almost on cue, both Magnus and Lorenzo seem to simultaneously spot them by the wall. Magnus raises an eyebrow, excuses himself, and makes his way over to where Alec stands. Lorenzo does the same.

“Come join me?” Lorenzo asks in a soft, genuine tone that Alec didn’t know he was even capable of, holding out his arm.

Underhill smiles and as they walk away, Magnus wraps a hand around the back of Alec’s neck to tug him down for a kiss. If Alec isn’t mistaken, it’s almost territorial, which he’s surprisingly fine with. 

He notices Lorenzo does the same and Alec smiles. Must be a warlock thing. 


	17. costumes

Christmas breakfast is over and they watch each other from across the table, sleepy smiles and soft eyes. There’s an overly-iced cinnamon roll and an excess amount of bacon sitting in his stomach, so Alec is more than fine with just sitting on the couch, reading, huddled close for body warmth.

But that can wait. For now, he’s content sitting at the table, watching Magnus wake up. 

“Tell me about your Christmases,” Alec says, breaking the silence. 

Magnus’ brow furrows. “Which Christmas?" 

Alec shrugs. "Your favorite. The best. Whatever.”

Magnus is quiet for a moment, the corners of his mouth tilting into a smile. He’s actually putting thought into his response, which Alec is pleased to see. It means he won’t get an exaggerated tale about a Duke and a tree on a fire and officiating a wedding ceremony, although Alec does have a soft spot for those stories, too. 

No, he’ll get a _real_ story.

“The Nutcracker Prince,” Magnus says finally.

Okay, or not. 

“The Nutcracker Prince was an interesting one. That must have been what - 1930, 1940s?” Magnus asks himself.

“You spent Christmas with a prince?” Alec asks, skeptically. 

“Well, not a real prince,” Magnus says like it’s obvious. Off of Alec’s silence, he says, “The holiday ballet?" 

Alec shrugs, expression blank. 

"We need to broaden your palate,” Magnus sighs, clearing off the table while Alec follows him into the kitchen. 

“We saw each other for a week or two,” Magnus continues. “He wore this lovely costume during the production, a white tunic with an ornate gold trim.” He looks up to meet Alec’s gaze and raises an eyebrow. “But that’s _all_ he’d wear.”

“As in - no pants?” Alec asks, frowning.

“As in that’s all he’d wear every day, all day. That tunic and his white tights. When we’d walk around London, when we’d enjoy a coffee, when we were alone in his apartment. Just tights and a tunic.”

Alec huffs out a small laugh. Sure he wears black pants every day, but he wears _different_ black pants every day. 

After the dishes are cleared, they head to the couch and get comfortable, Magnus’ feet in Alec’s lap. 

“But my favorite,” Magnus says, thoughtful. “It was the year I visited the Rockefeller tree at night, all lit up. We found a coffee shop that made the most impressive hot chocolate - peppermint whipped cream - then walked the city to see the lights.”

Alec’s mouth slides into a crooked smile. “Sounds a little boring.”

Magnus shakes his head. “His childhood Christmases were, shall we say non-existent? So it was the first time he had ever seen the tree,” he says with a faraway look. “And watching him see it, he - he was… beautiful.” He meets Alec’s eyes. “And we were newlyweds, you see. It was quite romantic.”

Alec makes a humming sound, still smiling. “Even though he wasn’t wearing tights?”

Magnus winks and gives him a coy smile. “Maybe next year?" 

Alec gives him an unimpressed look. 

Yeah, or not. 


	18. stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this very real event that happens on December 21st, 2020](https://www.nytimes.com/2020/12/18/style/self-care/jupiter-and-saturn-conjunction-christmas-star.html)

Alec’s about to shrug off his coat when he sees Magnus sitting outside on the patio. He heads out to see Magnus watching the sky, two wine glasses on the floor in front of him.

“Special occasion?” Alec asks, joining him on the patio floor. 

Magnus continues to watch the sky and says, “The Christmas star.”

“Christmas star?” Alec echoes, shifting closer for body warmth.

“Well not quite,” Magnus says. “But tonight, Jupiter and Saturn will cross paths, the first time in almost four hundred years. And for the first time in eight hundred years, they’ll be so close that they’ll look like one bright star.”

Alec doesn’t say anything, but he turns slightly so he can watch Magnus’ profile. Almost as if he can feel Alec’s gaze, Magnus shifts to properly stare back. 

“Do you know,” Magnus says after a few moments, “that Saturn is my favorite planet?" 

"Oh?” Alec asks, not really sure where this is going. He’s pretty sure Magnus isn’t a closeted astronomer. 

“It’s dangerous and powerful,” he says with an indecipherable look. “And it uses a protective ring of ice as a shield. But once you get through, if Saturn _lets_ you through, he’s - it’s a beautiful feeling.”

Oh. 

“And it radiates twice the energy it receives,” Magnus continues, voice soft. “He - it gives _so much more_ than it gets in return.”

Alec swallows but doesn’t say anything as Magnus continues to watch him. “And hot,” Magnus adds, his tone shifting from soft to flirty in a heartbeat. “Saturn is _very_ hot. With a very powerful magnetic forcefield.”

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? I’m sure Jupiterhas a pretty impressive magnetic force field himself - _itself_.”

“I can’t disagree,” Magnus says, winking. “It’s definitely an impressive planet. Larger than life, if you will.”

“Sure,” Alec says quietly, watching Magnus look back to the stars. 

“Its color can’t be defined,” Magnus says, almost to himself. “The clouds that disguise him - it.”

“And it has many rings,” Alec says, knocking his shoulders playfully against Magnus. 

Magnus is thoughtful. “Layers. Those stripes always looked like layers to me.”

Alec’s smile fades as he realizes they’ve shifted back to serious. “Definitely layers,” he says thickly. 

Because Magnus is nothing if not layered. He’s the High Warlock of Alicante, saving lives and solving problems (and making money). But a little closer, he’s Magnus, the warlock that does everything for the friends and family he loves, someone a select few get to see. And closer still, he’s Magnus _Lightwood_ -Bane, the man devoted to the naïve Shadowhunter he persistently fought for, someone only a single person gets to see. 

Alec gets that layer, no one else, and it’s a constant thrill. 

“So tonight…” Alec says. 

Magus meets his eyes and gives that smile _no one else_ gets. “Tonight they’re closer than they’ve been in centuries.”

Alec doesn’t break eye contact until Magnus turns back to the stars. Alec follows suit and they watch until the two bright spots meld into one. 


	19. snowman

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Alec instantly regrets them.

“You’ve never built a snowman?” Magnus asks, disbelieving. 

Alec shrugs. Winters at the Institute weren’t full of gingerbread houses and snowmen.

It takes him an embarrassingly short amount of time to agree to Magnus’ request to build a couple of snowmen at the local park. The last thing he wants to do is bundle up and stay outside until his hands and toes are numb but – he’s seen Magnus with pink cheeks and red lips before, and it’s a sight to see, so he agrees because of course he does.

They find a semi-secluded spot in the park and after forty minutes, they show each other what they’ve done. Alec isn’t convinced Magnus didn’t secretly use at least _some_ magic because everything looks a bit too geometrical. 

And while Alec _had_ been pretty impressed with himself, he’s now a little self-conscious.

When Magnus sees Alec’s masterpiece, he says, “Oh you went with – it’s a – you made…” He cocks his head. “What is it, exactly?”

Alec furrows his brow. “A snowman,” he answers defensively. 

“Right, of course,” Magnus says, tilting his head even further, which is a little uncalled for. “Which part is the head?” he asks cautiously.

“This part,” Alec says, pointing to the small lump at the top. It’s not great, and definitely not proportional, but it doesn’t have eyes yet. 

Magnus is silent, so Alec feels the need to justify the rest. 

“This is the body,” he continues, gesturing to the tall middle section. It’s longer and more cylindrical than he intended, but it gets the point across. He runs his hands over it to smooth it out – 

“Don’t do that,” Magnus says quickly, mouth twitching into a smile before glancing around cautiously. 

Alec steps away, frowning. “Okay.”

“And those?” Magnus asks, eyes fixed on the two egg-shaped parts at the bottom of the body. 

“The legs,” Alec says, still defensive. 

Magnus meets Alec’s gaze, expectant and patient. 

Alec stares back, not really sure what Magnus is waiting for him to do.

“Alexander,” he says quietly, and there’s a weird mixture of sympathy and disbelief and amusement in his voice. 

Alec glances back to his snowman and takes in the full picture. There are two balls as a base, a long pipe-like middle, and a small half circle as a tip.

Alec has made a snow penis.

“ _Magnus_ ,” he hisses. “Help me take this down!” He starts to use his hands to break up the snow, but everywhere he touches looks super inappropriate, so he shoots Magnus a panicked look. 

Magnus… who is taking a picture, who seems amused, not embarrassed, that his husband inadvertently assembled snow genitalia in broad daylight. He finally puts his phone away then shows mercy on Alec by tossing a small burst of magic to destroy Alec’s hard work. 

He frowns as he watches Magnus disperse the snow because technically, he still can’t say he’s ever built a snowman. 


End file.
